His Girl
by rei-blaze
Summary: AU. One-shot. Karin was a tomboy who admired a girl. When she discovered that the girl, she liked, had a thing for her best friend, Toushirou; this one thing had led to another- her best friend's confession, her sister's question, and her realization.


**A/N: Greetings everyone! Hai, hai, my new story. I was suppose to write the new chapter to my HitsuKarin story 'Make It Even', but since this one had been gnawing me for more than a month already, I just decided to finish it, first, before the idea would run away from me. I couldn't promise a fixed date to update my chaptered-story, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible.**

**So, for now, please enjoy this one-shot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story. Credit belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Karin, why don't you just tell me what happened?" Toushirou watched his best friend, as the other was busy kicking the soccer ball, back and forth the goal post. She had been so silent ever since she arrived at the soccer field.

It was earlier, when Karin phoned Toushirou asking him to play soccer with her. Though, Toushirou, initially, reasoned out that he has lots of things to deal with, university stuffs to be specific, he eventually gave up when Karin insisted that he can do that when he got home after their game. Knowing her, she would just surely go to crash to his house and drag him outside if he remained resolute to his 'no'.

Toushirou got at the field first, wondering what happened to her since he usually wouldn't wait for her. In fact, it was almost always the other way around. When he saw her coming and wearing her don't-mess-with-me-I-am-not-in-the-good-mood frown, he assumed that something, not good, really happened on her way. As Karin neared him, he was expecting her usual opening punch-line, before going into an hour of ranting, but nothing came. Not even sparing him a greeting, Karin walked pass him and proceeded kicking the ball. She never talked since that moment.

While Toushirou would always grow tired of listening to her raves, he still found it more unnerving, now, that she refused to utter a single word.

"Did someone, at your school, mess with you?" He tried asking her again. Not that he was thinking that it could be the possible reason since he was fully aware that just simply messing with her would not be able to get her on her current mood. She would just kick the face of those who tried, and would completely shrug it after.

With the hopes that Karin would open up, he tried to talk to her. Unfortunately, though, it was like Karin was decided to completely bite her tongue.

Not being able to stand her silence, Toushirou stood in front of her, stopping the ball with his foot. He sighed as Karin shot him a glare. He was just too used with that angry stare that they had no effect to him, anymore.

"Look, Karin. If you have any problem, tell me. Had I done something wrong? Or what?" he asked, staring straight on her eyes.

Karin looked away, her eyebrows were pulled together.

"Umi," she finally whispered, a hint of certainty was in her voice.

Toushirou arched a white brow in an inquiring manner. "Umi?" he repeated in question.

In lieu of getting a response to make everything plain, Karin's next words just made Toushirou frown in perplexity.

"Do you like her, Toushirou?" she asked, her eyes daring him not to say any deliberate falsehood.

Toushirou tried to catch the sense on his best friend's question. But it was impossible, as he was completely clueless on what she was talking about.

"I do not know what you are saying, Karin," he said flatly, conceding that a feeling of annoyance was already starting to grow inside him. Seriously, first, she played dumb, totally ignoring his questions, and now, she was calling him to admit about something that he was fully unaware of. Who was this Umi, anyway?

"Yeah, right." Karin narrowed her eyes like she wasn't convinced about his claim. "Now, I already know why you were always telling me to stop being her crazy fan."

Like an amnesiac person whose memories were finally coming back, Toushirou looked at Karin, finally knowing who she was talking about.

Umi. Namikawa Umi. How did he forget her? That girl whom Karin is fond of ever since the latter was in middle school.

Toushirou was there, in the Kurosaki residence, doing the school requirement that him and Karin's brother, Ichigo, needed to finish together, when she made an announcement. An announcement claiming that she is a tomboy, aiding it with the fact that she likes a girl. That time, the Kurosaki head didn't show any sign of being surprise, and when Ichigo asked him why he appeared like he wasn't bothered, at all, Kurosaki Isshin just smiled, explaining that teenagers always tend to be like that and maybe Karin just admired the girl because she dreamt of becoming like her someday. After that, the oldest Kurosaki proceeded to wail, in front of his late wife's poster, about how fast their children had grown, which earned him a kick from Ichigo.

Believing Isshin's words, they let Karin to be like that. And until now that Karin was already in her last year in high school, and the girl, she likes, was in the same university as Toushirou and Ichigo, Karin hadn't, yet, able to get over her admiration of that girl, Namikawa Umi.

There was never a time when they were together that Toushirou didn't hear Karin talk on how pretty Umi is despite her simplicity, how friendly she is, how smart she is, how good she is at playing tennis. Umi this, Umi that.

So, Toushirou couldn't believe, he had just forgotten about that Namikawa-girl.

"What kind of bullcrap is this, Karin? Between us, you are the one who is crazy over her, so why are you asking me that?" he asked as calm as he could possibly muster.

"She said she likes you!" Karin snapped. It was always like this. Every time they were having an argument, she would always be the one having a hard time holding her temper, while he would still be as collected as usual. And, she hated it, as it appeared like she was always on the losing side.

Toushirou gave her an expression of disbelief. "And? You already assumed that I like her, too?"

"Sure," she said, calming down, somehow. "Why wouldn't I think that you like her? Every time I am telling you how much I like her, you seemed to be unhappy. Like... Like you were jealous!"

That, of all things that she had said, was able to get to Toushirou's nerve.

"Jealous? I am..." he tried to put forth reasons for that but it was like something was barring him for doing so. He felt like denying it would make him to speak a lie.

Was he really jealous?

But before he was able to have the answer to himself, he heard Karin's laugh. A sarcastic laugh.

"I thought so," she said, glaring at him.

Toushirou looked away. "That is stupid, Karin," he whispered.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you just admit it! You were jealous! You were jealous because you like U-"

"Because I love you!"

With that, it looked like Karin was not the only one who was surprised. Toushirou's eyes were just as wide as hers.

He was aware about his feelings. Ever since he was in high school, he knew that he does like her, and he never denied it to himself. But love? Never in his mind had the idea come. Just now.

And, as he asked himself if he wanted to pull out that sudden confession to her, he arrived into an important conclusion; that three-word statement should remain as it is.

Right, he was jealous, not of Karin, but of that Namikawa Umi. Because, she had all Karin's attention, even if it was him whom Karin was with.

"I should have heard it wrong," Karin stated, her eyes were still wide, unblinking.

"No."

She wanted to believe that her best friend was just pulling a prank on her, but as she took a better look on him, she noticed that he had that expression that she was just all too familiar with.

His firmed stare and the way his jaw tightened, as he gritted his teeth, had only one meaning- he was serious. Dead serious.

Silence decided to take over between the two of them. No one had dared to speak for a moment.

Accepting that it was his responsibility to close the conversation and to get them out of that awkward situation, Toushirou broke the silence.

"So, I guess, we can't have a game, today," he said, sighing, after, in a tired manner.

Karin was still having a hard time to process everything in her mind.

"Ah- I... I have to go," she managed to speak, and without even waiting for his reply, she turned her heels and walked away from him as fast as possible.

Toushirou stayed there, unmoving, as he watched her retreating form.

"I'll see you," he muttered, almost to himself.

Though it seemed like it was already impossible, he hoped that she would still be willing to see him, again. He really hoped.

* * *

As Karin arrived at their house; she immediately heard that one name that she didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Yo, Karin. Were you and Toushirou together earlier? I was calling him to ask about his chemistry presentation but he wasn't answering his phone," Ichigo greeted, completely clueless about his younger sister's situation.

"What do I care about him," she whispered bitterly.

"Oh, my darling Karin-chan, you're home! How was your day? ~" Isshin suddenly popped from the kitchen, arms wide open, ready to jump at her.

Unexpectedly, neither her feet nor her fist had come in contact with his face. Instead, Isshin found himself being met by the cold floor, as Karin had dodge him rather than hitting him.

That was the only thing they got from Karin, then she already went upstairs without saying anything, not even scolding her father for acting like a child.

Ichigo and Karin's twin, Yuzu, who was changing the flowers on the vase that time, looked at each other, understanding.

If Karin was acting like that, it only meant one thing.

Something was up.

"I'll talk to her," Yuzu said, and followed Karin up.

.

.

Standing in front of Karin's room, Yuzu knocked at the door.

There was no response.

"Karin-chan, can I come in?" Yuzu asked softly, as she turned the knob and poked her head inside.

"Uh."

Yuzu entered, and found her sister lying on her bed, face down.

"Karin-chan, do you have any problem? Has it something to do with Toushirou-kun?"

Hearing his name, again, Karin sat up, as Yuzu took a seat at the side of her bed. The dark-haired teen was still confuse about the unexpected confession of her best friend, and kept battling to herself whether she should tell it to her sister or, not. And, she got her answer when she saw that urging look on her sister's face.

"He... He said he loves me."

At that admission, Yuzu was surprise, at first, and then softly smiled. She knew that there was still something more important behind that statement. Something that she wanted to know to possibly help Karin about whatever was bothering her.

"Tell me everything," she said.

Karin looked at Yuzu, wondering if she was serious about it.

Ever since their mother died, Yuzu had already taken over the role of being the light of their home. Not only had she taken the responsibility of doing the household chores, but also caring about her family, giving an advice to her siblings, especially to her twin sister, when they had a problem.

With that idea, Karin couldn't help but to be grateful for always having Yuzu on her side and she knew that she could always trust her with her bearings.

Feeling secured, Karin started telling everything to Yuzu.

.

.

After hearing Karin's story, Yuzu gave a thoughtful expression.

"So you got jealous when you heard Umi-chan talked about her crush to Toushirou-kun?" she asked.

"Ah. I like Umi, everyone knows," Karin muttered, as she found her bed sheet interesting to stare.

Yuzu smiled, again, comprehending her twin's situation. "Was it really because you like Umi-chan so you got jealous?"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, frowning and diverting her eyes to her sister.

"Karin-chan, tell me, whom are you jealous at? Are you really jealous because Umi-chan likes someone else? Or, you just didn't like the idea that someone else had their attention to Toushirou-kun?"

"I..." Karin tried to have her answer but couldn't process any reply, as it seemed that Yuzu's questions were making good points.

Was she really jealous of Toushirou? Or was it Umi?

Giving her a final smile, Yuzu stood up.

"I know you have the answer to yourself, Karin-chan." She winked at her sister, before walking out of the room.

Karin was left, still thinking to herself. To make everything clear, she ended into a decision that there is no better way for her than to ask herself some questions.

_If it wasn't Toushirou, if Umi likes another guy, not him, would I still be affected?_

_Nah, why would I give a damn? She could have a crush to whoever guy she wanted. Anyone, but my best friend._

Karin's eyes went wide, gulping at her own thoughts. Was she becoming possessive of him?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

_Now, if it wasn't Umi, if it was some other girl who has the thing for Toushirou, would I still care?_

_Of course! No one has the right to him! Because he is m-_

More violently, she shook her head, again. No, no, no. No! She didn't just almost think about it. She didn't just almost say it in her mind.

_He is mine._

She shuddered, and immediately stood up.

"I must be hungry. Argh! Yuzu! You just made me more confused!"

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Why did she still have to agree to be the one to bring those medicines to Rangiku-san? She didn't have anything against Rangiku, since the woman was a good friend of their family. The problem was; she forgot to remember one important detail.

Rangiku Matsumoto is Toushirou's aunt, and he is living with her. Thus, she needed to deliver the stuffs to Rangiku's house, to Toushirou's house.

Stopping in front at their porch, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I'll just ring the door bell, give the medicines to Rangiku-san and leave. Right. That way, I will not already need to see him._

"Are you planning to stand in my porch all day?" Not.

Snapping her eyes open, "I didn't come here to see you," she said.

"Of course," he answered, and she felt guilty when she noticed he was hurt, somehow.

Karin stretched her arms, handing over the small paper bag to him, "Here. My dad told me to give it to Rangiku-san."

"Sorry for the trouble," he said, accepting it but not averting his eyes from her. "Would you want to stay for a while? World Cup is about to start."

Karin was surprise with that. He really knew her well to be aware that she wouldn't want to miss watching World Cup.

_Geez, why did I forget it?__  
_  
She knew that even how fast she would ran; she wouldn't already be able to catch the start when she arrived at their house.

With that knowledge, she looked at Toushirou, and reluctantly asked, "C-can I?"

"I invited you, didn't I?"

Stepping inside, "Stop being a smart ass," she chided.

.

.

Karin tried to concentrate watching, but she couldn't. Not when the person next to her had his eyes fixed solely on her. Irritated, she turned her head to look at Toushirou.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? I am feeling uncomfortable," she said, glaring at him.

Toushirou didn't speak a word, just continued looking at her.

As Karin stared back at his eyes, she couldn't help but to notice something that she failed to notice before. Those eyes. They were undoubtly beautiful. Like rare crystals. And, the way they were bored on her, it was like they were telling her a secret, which only her has the right to know. Endearment and a promise to hold her forever.

For a moment, Karin found herself at lost in that sea of green. And, like there was a silent incantation pulling her into him, she slowly leaned in, watching as Toushirou closed his eyes. Closing her eyes, as well, she continued clearing the gap between them. Before she could carry out her intention, though, she heard his voice.

"Shouldn't it be the guy to take matters on his hands?" he asked, his breath fanning over her face.

Confused, Karin stopped and opened her eyes, just to saw that their faces were just a mere inches from each other and Toushirou's eyes were still close. Before she could open her mouth to ask him, Toushirou had already taken the chance to clear the remaining distance, and press his lips on hers.

Just a mere press at first, as it stayed like that for quite a few seconds. Like he was testing her. And, when she didn't move to pull away, he playfully smiled at the kiss. Wrapping his arm on her waist to bring her closer to him, and entangling his other hand on her dark locks, he started to move his lips as he tried to get a taste of her. Like what he originally expected, her lips didn't have any preservative flavor. She was so cool and fresh, like green apples.

His action surprise Karin, at first. But as she closed her eyes again and brought both hands at the back of his neck, she began reciprocating his movements.

She never imagined herself to be in this kind of situation, kissing her best friend. But everything was so natural, like it was really meant for them to share with each other.

It took her a long time and lots of things to realize how important Toushirou is for her. That she was truly, though unconsciously, in-love with him. And by responding to his kiss, she let him know how sincere her feelings were for him.

Their kiss grew deeper, more aggressive every second. If possible, they would just stay like that, too much close together, for the rest of the moment. For them, it felt so right to be in each other's arms.

"My! I can't believe I just forgot to bring my purse. Did you saw it Toushi-"

Hearing a familiar woman's voice, Karin immediately pulled away from Toushirou, while the latter blinked, giving her a why-did-you-pull-away look when he felt that she had left his arms. Oh boy, he was too engaged on kissing her that he hadn't already able to hear his aunt.

"Oh my, my. I am sorry sweet hearts, I was just going to get my purse and didn't have any intention of interrupting something," the strawberry blonde woman said, grinning widely.

At that moment Karin felt the temperature of the room, abnormally, rose. Or was it only her face blushing madly?

"I saw it in the dining table, earlier," Toushirou spoke, like he was just stating some law of science, and appeared unaffected, as if no one had just caught them making out.

"Oh, yes!" Rangiku ran to the dining area and got her wallet.

As she went back to the living room, she gave another look at the couple and couldn't help but to giggle. She noticed that while one was completely flushed, appearing like she already wanted to sink in place because of embarrassment, the other was just as cool as usual, and perfectly at home, without the intention of throwing any pun. But she knew it better; she knew that he was just a master of hiding his true feelings. For sure, inside, he was already cursing her interruption to death.

Rangiku's smile widened even more, if that was possible. She would be having fun teasing his nephew later, but for now, she would let them have their time together.

"Have fun, you two!" she said before going out.

As soon as the woman left, Karin looked back at Toushirou, and saw that he already had his attention on the television.

She frowned. _How could he just easily shrug everything like that?_

Wanting an explanation, she stood in front of him, crossing her arms and blocking his view of the television.

He looked up at her. "I am watching," he said in a perfect nonchalance.

She acted like she didn't hear anything, and just continued glaring at him.

"Karin," he called, still looking at her and as if he was just talking to a kid who wouldn't want to listen at him.

When she didn't move, he sighed. This young woman could just be as stubborn as hell if she wanted to. Deciding that he was not going to tolerate her bratty attitude, he gripped her wrist and gently tugged her towards him, grabbing her waist, at the same time. He turned her, and forced to sit on his lap, ignoring her protests.

"Karin," he whispered on her ears, making her shiver, "If you wanted to have all my attention, just tell me. I am more than willing to ditch everything for you."

She knew he was just teasing her, and she hated the fact that he was really good at doing it.

"I-idiot! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Nuh-uh." Instead of letting her go, he just wrapped both his arms on her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I like it better this way."

He smiled when he felt her finally relaxed at his hold. It was so nice having her in his arms, being this close with her. Even with the fast beating of his heart and somersaulting of his stomach, he knew to himself that he wouldn't trade this moment with anything else. This moment of being together with his girl.

Ah, his girl. It sounded so perfect. Not just his best friend. Not anyone else's girl. But his, and his alone.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely, and laughed when he heard Karin's version of it.

"Yeah, whatever."

Uh-huh, that was surely his girl, Kurosaki Karin.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanna clear some things; Karin, here, was not a lesbian. ^^ The part of 'Karin liking a girl' doesn't mean that she was romantically attracted. It was just a pure admiration, 'kay? ;) I also had a crush before who is a girl because she's pretty and talented, but I am quite sure, that time, that I am 100% straight. Haha. It was just that the girl was my goal, and I wanted to be like her. So just assume that Karin was also like that and since she's pretty innocent when it comes to those stuffs it was misunderstood with something else.**

**Okay, then, there you have it! I just realized how much of a sappy writer I am, who is fonder of light and fluffy stories. Lol. I do not know if it was a good thing or not.**

**About the story, do you have something to tell me about it? Let me know. Do you like it? Hate it? Or Neutral? Please, review. ^^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
